HTTYD: Foreign Relations
by That Guy 5811
Summary: Training and ROE’s can only go so far. None of which could prepare a Marine who will soon find himself in a different, yet familiar world
1. FOB

**Ok third times a charm. I don't know why it's been difficult to start this story. First time: lost the account. Second time: had mechanical errors. If this story seems like another story it's because it is. Just an altered re-attempt at posting. This time should work fine though. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: FOB**

Chapter 1

The Marine inspected his helmet. Gashes and dents sprinkled across the top of the helmet from his last tour eight months ago. Now he's back. Iran was the new target. First they attack our oil fields, now or vessels. They were getting way out of hand. If they want a war, well it's what they got.

"We're at FOB in five" Sgt Pasto, fire team leader. You'd never expect the volume and fire of this man based of his height. He may be a chihuahua but he's got the bark (and bite) of a Pitbull. Perfect leadership material. He used to be a platoon Sgt once actually but back when ISIS was our main target he went and got himself an NJP. Ssgt at the time, Pasto fired on "surrendering" combatants. Whole that may sound horrible it's what those goat fucking bastards deserve. ISIS fighters blowing themselves up after surrender was quite common. He saved his team and gets demoted for it. They expect the military to fight these wars with our hands behind their back. Politics... they should keep their corrupt noses the hell out of military ops and focus on building more bicycle paths. They no nothing about what the battlefield is like. They are the real enemy. Giving out bullshit rules of engagement. Might as well give the enemy our weapons too right?

"Yo Baker, we're almost there. You good?" Cpl Vargas. He's the new guy. Fresh out of the schoolhouse. This was his first op so he's still got that bloodlust we all have in the beginning. While that is the right mindset you still have to be carful. Too much of that invincible mentality and you'll end up getting you at your team killed.

Sgt Baker placed the kevlar cover on his helmet and placed it atop his head. He is a seasoned combat veteran. Two tours in Afghanistan, three in Iraq. This is his second in Iran. He knows loss. Every tour he leaves a piece of himself behind. He doesn't talk too much. He rarely starts conversation. If he was going to be involved with one of them it's because someone else started it. He's been with Sgt Pasto since before his fall from Ssgt. He's grown close to him despite his best efforts. He's shut himself off socially from the world. He's learned that developing a friend in a lifestyles like this was a dangerous game. He's lost too many to want to make any more. The more friends you got the more vulnerable you are.

Whatever they were pulled here for it must have been important. They usually don't scrap a MARSOC mission and pull the team back.

The Forward Operations Base was a shit on a shingle. Small, horribly defended, horribly location. Yeah let's place a base right next to a fucking mountain. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's wrong with that. Unfortunately though it was still home. Will be for the next eight months.

The Convoy rolled through the gates. The base was chaotic. Marines and Soldiers ran left and right. The team dismounted from the HMMWV's.

"What the hell's going on?" Sgt Pasto stopped a random Soldier running past. This guy was young; twenty tops. He had his flak laying over his PT gear.

"Base just got hit, mountain side" as if to confirm this, a loud crack echoed from the mountain. The Soldier dropped to the ground in fear of getting shot. Automatic gunfire followed the shot. It had to have been the base. Sounded close. No Iranian squad has yet been ballsy enough to get close to the base.

"Welp... let's get some I guess" Sgt Pasto was not feeling it. The whole team wasn't save Vargas.he was probably the most motivated between all of them. But it's either that or get overrun.

The team pushed towards the front gate. There were two fifty caliber machine guns using "talking guns" tactics to lay constant fire on the mountain.

"Coordinates received, ETA two mikes" someone had called for most likely air support over the radio.

"Need anything?" Sgt Pasto spoke time who looked like the Marine in charge.

"No Sgt, but you are here in time for the fireworks" he responded while anxiously watching the mountain top.

"ETA twenty seconds!" The radio operator screamed over the machine gun fire.

Soon after an F-15 flew over the base at near unparalleled speed. The base shuttered as the mountain top exploded. Probably a JDAD bomb.

Marines and soldiers cheered.

"Not the 'welcome back to base' I was intending but it'll have to do." Captain Viera. Now he was a leader. If anyone was going to keep a shit hole like this place around it was going to be him.

"Nothing we ain't use to sir. You called?" Sgt Pasto had already pulled out some left over raisins from last nights MRE.

"Let's head inside" Viera started towards one of the many barracks in the camp.

"Got a special type of op from up top. Seems one of our Recon teams stumbled across a real treat" the five of them had stopped outside a set of double doors. Captain Viera sighed.

"Look, we need a team for this op and frankly, you guys are the only ones that have your heads far enough out of your ass that I can trust you... don't let me down" Viera held the doors shut and looked back at the team lead.

"We understand sir, we'll make you proud." Sgt Knox decided to speak up. He just graduated from being the 'fresh blood' of the team since Vargas joined.

"You all ways have..." The Captain opened the doors revealing a field version of a chow hall. Steak, Chicken, Potatoes, salad... real food. "Briefing tomorrow zero five... rest up" Viera closed the doors behind him leaving the four alone in the chow hall.

Knox was the first to attack the tables. He loaded two plates with medium rare stakes, roasted potatoes, chicken and a large salad. Pasto gave his raisins one last look before dumping them in the trash. They didn't talk much. They were too busy chowing down to focus on anything else. Took them about an hour to satisfy themselves.

"Alright boys it's only sixteen hundred... what you all trying to do?" Vargas threw his fifth plate away. Silence lingered within the room for a few moments.

"Common area open?" Pasto asked the group like they would know.

"Maybe, why?" Knox began moving towards the trash can.

"Could watch a movie?" Vargas suggested. The four began making there way towards the common area.

The common area wasn't anything special just a room with a TV, Xbox, and a DVD player as well as a few board games here and there.

"What we got?" Pasto indirectly told them to search out movie options.

"Full Metal Jacket, Forest Gump and Black Hawk Down, couple animated kid films as well... all I could find. What you guys down for?" Knox pulled dvd cases from everywhere almost.

"Seriously... you want to see a war movie all you have to do is go out side. What animated movies you got?" Pasto claimed his spot on the couch.

"Ok... we got Zootopia, How To Train your Dragon and Bugs Bunny." Knox carelessly tossed away the war movies. It was surprising any of these discs still worked.

"What do you all think of Zootopia?" Vargas suggested to to team.

"Nah... I'm not in the mood for furries right now" Knox smirked.

"Why you always gotta make it that way dude?" Vargas laughed back.

"That Dragon movie is pretty good... down for that?" Pasto got them back on task. "Baker... you've been quiet lately, what do you think" Pasto turned towards the Sgt who's interest was drawn by watching Vargas and Knox roast each other.

"I've never seen it. I'm good with whatever" Baker continued to watch as Vargas tactically threw a pillow at Knox.

"You're shitting me right... you've never... hey idiots, put on How To Train Your Dragon, Baker over there has never seen it" Vargas and Knox stopped there squabbling and stared at Baker.

"What? Where was your childhood man?" Knox teased as he placed the disc in the DVD player.

After a few minutes of fiddling around with the DVD player they got the movie to start. It did a good job at pulling all of their minds off of the threat of their occupation.

_"This is Berk"_

"Doesn't that guy lose a leg?" Vargas blurted.

"Da fuck Vargas" Pasto nearly knocked him out with a seat cushion. "It's literally thirty seconds in and you already gotta start talking about it."

"Aye Sgt, some shit" Knox sarcastically laughed.

The Marines managed to watch the rest of the movie with little to no interruption. Brought a little bit of peace and hope to the group of them.

"What'd you think?" Pasto asked Baker.

"It was pretty good I suppose" Baker stared at the blank screen.

"What? Baker getting emotional?" Knox walked past the Sgt towards the TV.

Baker grabbed Knox, twisted his arm and pinned him to a coffee table, the table moved a good eight inches.

"One more statement like that and the arm comes off" Baker joked back.

"Chill! Chill!" Knox squirmed under the Sgt.

"Ay guys... look" Vargas walked slightly passed the two and picked up two more movie cases.

"Yo we can hit a binge watch now" Vargas held up the final two installments of the trilogy.

Pasto sighed "...Ok, last two then we gotta hit the sack." Vargas had already swapped the discs.

"Well I guess you get to see the whole Trilogy" Pasto turned to Baker who just released Knox.

"Fine by me"

**One down about a million more to go. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts however negative or positive:) **


	2. TheCompound

**Hello!**

**Blackberry Avar: Hey, you found my backup account. Well this story for (a little bit) is going to seem very familiar to you. Thanks for all the tips back on the old account and now. Glad you're enjoying it. Yeahhhhh one of my bad habits on here is I tend to not proof read. I should probably start that. I'm anycase while this story is going to be similar to the previous attempt it's going to deviate from that storyline pretty quick. Quick question... you military? **

**Aus the Scaled Warlock: it's going to be sketchy. Most my stories are (all 2 of them)**

**Back with Chapter 2. This one was a little bumpy/short. Hopefully it's still good. **

**Chapter 2: The Compound **

"Get up bro. Got brief in thirty", Knox called through the doorway. They made the great decision to stay up late last night. Baker made his way out of bed and got into his desert cammies. Time for that brief Viera was telling them about. Baker stopped by the chow hall to grab some breakfast before the heading to the ops room. Nothing special... tasted good though. Scrambled eggs, potatoes and bacon. By the time Baker made it to the the room their was only fifteen minutes left until the brief started. He was late... by his standards anyways. He usually likes to give himself twenty minutes minimum.

"Morning, you good?", Pasto finished stretching out the last few tired limbs. None of them bothered to shave that morning. Perks of being spec ops is you pretty much get to do what you want regulation wise. As long as you can get the job done they'll turn their heads away from a mountain beard.

"Good morning gentleman, sleep well?", Captain Viera, duel wielding his coffee and danish, joined the group.

"Morning sir, as good as we can in this hell hole" Pasto opened the door for the commander.

"Tell me about it... come on in, we start soon" Viera made his way in followed by the four.

Over the next few minutes a few other officers filed into the room with another raider team.

"Alright we're all here, sorry for the short notice" some Major took charge of the brief, probably from the recon unit.

"We're going to make this short and sweet. Our teams caught wind of a new... device. It's still unclear as to what it is or what it does but we can't afford to take anymore risks" the Major places his cover on the circular table.

"The target building is just ten click Northeast of Isfahan. It's unclear how many enemy combatant are on site. Your mission is simple. Get it. Get the device, get out. Intel says it's a small, blue cube. Warpig one you will insert south of the building, Warpig two, you and your men North... any question" The projection screen behind the Major rested on an overview of the Complex. It was small. Single story, maybe the size of a medium house at most.

"Very well... dismissed" everyone collected there notes and made way out of the room. He was right. Short. They had little info to work on. Unknown enemy hostile presence and the only description they got is a blue cube.

Pasto and his team caught up with Viera. "So you pulled us back all for a cube?" Pasto was a bit frustrated. They were nearly to the HVI (High Value Individual) when they got the call to head back.

"It was not up too me, whatever this box is, they seem to believe it holds some kind of power" the Captain understood their frustration, he was a field operative once. He knows how important the team sees these missions.

"So they got us chasing the AllSpark now?" Vargas couldn't help but make the joke, which earned him an elbow from Knox. This was still a Captain they were talking too.

Viera only gave a light smile to the Cpl. He found some humor in it.

"We punch out in two hours, you know where I'm at if you need me" The Captain started towards his quarters.

The two hours passed by fast. Most of the time was spent packing/double checking gear.

This helicopter ride was going to be long. Baker made sure to bring his IPod and headphones. He wasn't supposed to have those in him but no one was going to call out a raider. Other than that he had it all. MRE's, Kabar, spare, sleeping bag, sleeping bag cover, iso-mat, plate carrier, six thirty-round mags, extra 5.56 just in case, four grenades, six twelve round nine millimeter mags, extra rounds just in case, etc... he had it all. He even packed an extra pair of deserts and a pair of wooden cammies. His time in the field has taught him to prepare for anything.

Baker grabbed his gear and made way for the armory. Didn't take long to acquire his weapons. M4 carbine with a RCO, suppressor, MTHEL laser. and a 40MM under-barrel attachment for when things get loud. He also grabbed his custom 1911.

"Ready bro" Vargas walked into the armory.

"Yut" Baker holstered his weapon, sling the rifle and made way out of the building.

"Chopper's on the Tarmac bud" Pasto was walking opposite of him towards the armory.

"Roger" Baker made his way into the helicopter and loaded his gear.

One by one the team showed up. Last to make it was Captain Viera.

"I'd like to join you guys but they got my hands tied up here" Viera sounded pretty down about it. Most officers love to cower behind the defenses while they send their men into the black. Not Viera though, he's been in the field as a grunt. He knows what it's like and he's crazy enough to actually miss it.

"Time to punch out" Pasto informed the team before shaking Viera's hand and entering the helicopter. The team followed suit.

Before anyone would have time for second thoughts (like that was even an option) the birds made their way towards the objective. Conversations were scarce within the helicopter. Baker pulled out his IPod and head phones and began listening to whatever the IPod decided to play.

"ETA thirty Mikes, we're hitting North entrance" the Crew Chief looked new. Spoke like he was new too. Just say Thirty Minutes.

Baker put the entertainment away and loaded his weapons.

"Little early Sgt?" Vargas gave a concerned look towards Baker.

"Wanna be ready when we hit dirt" Baker said as he raked back the M4. Vargas took the advice and began putting his weapons in condition one.

The last thirty minutes passed like seconds.

"Ready for drop, go, go, go!" The Crew Chief threw out the rope and the team began dropping out of the Blackhawk. Pasto was the last to leave.

"RPG!" Vargas yelled out as he fired towards a rooftop. Too late. An orange ball glowed as it flew towards the helicopter. Pasto was only half way down.

Bakers traced the RPG as it glides into the side of the aircraft. The Blackhawk began spinning out of control throwing Pasto off the rope.

Loud cracks echoed through the air as bullets made their way towards the team. Baker pushed for Pasto as Vargas and Knox layers cover fire.

"You good?" Baker pulled him towards a decent sized rock.

"Ow, that shit hurt" Pasto shook off the fall and finished his way to cover.

"Eight fighters" Knox called back to Baker and Pasto.

"Fell bad for the bastards" Pasto posted up on the rock and began firing at the complex. "Call it up Baker, we got this"

"COC, this is Warpig two, we got a helicopter down, crews condition unknown. Taking small arms fire from North side of complex, how copy?" Baker pulled out a compact radio system.

"We read your Lima Charlie. What's the condition of your team?" A female voice answered back through the radio.

"Little banged up but... we're Charlie Mike" Blake joined in on picking off the final combatants.

They fell pretty easily. The firefight only lasted about as long as the sit-rep.

Pasto pointed towards the door of the complex. The team slowly got up and moved towards the door. They stood to the side of the entrance.

Knox knocked aggressively on the door. As soon as he did automatic fire rang from inside. Wood chips jumped at the Marines face.

Pastor kicked in the door and luged a grenade. As soon as it detonates the four infiltrate the building quickly killing all who were not already killed by the blast.

"No cube, next room" Pasto posted up in the next door. A bit of gunfire echoed from across the building as Warpig one entered.

Pasto took that as his opportunity; he primed a flash bang, slightly opened the door and threw it in.

Baker risked kneeling right in front of the door. The flash bang went off and Pasto threw open the door.

No targets. They moved in and set up security. Seconds later Warpig one made entrance through the Northside door, all looked towards the only untouched door in the room.

"There" Gonzalez was Warpig one's designated leader, he was alright. Really good at pointing out the obvious.

Pasto and his team set up on the door.

"We got rear" Team one immediately set up a perimeter as Baker popped the door. Heavy fire answered them.

"Shit Baker! Get back?" Too late; a single round pierced his shoulder before he was able to move out of the entry.

"Baker! You good?" Half of team one laid suppressive fire while the other continued with security.

"Yeah... bastard got me" Baker stuck a bit of cloth into the wound and re-took post on the door.

"Contact!", both the north and south doors blew open, enemy troops began pouring into the once secured room.

The Marines were surrounded. Both entry points the Marines used were now being used against them.

"Fuck it, push in!" Pasto ducked through the door way and jumped for anything he could use for cover, Baker was close behind. Knox and Vargas were too busy supporting Warpig one to follow the two in.

Five Iranian Combatants accompanied the Pasto and Baker.

"Eyes on objective", Baker glanced past the pillar he was using as cover and saw an out-of-place cube on a table.

Pasto managed to get two of the Iranians, the other three focused fire on his position.

"I'll cover, you go get whatever the fuck that thing is!", Pasto began blind firing in the general direction of the three.

"Go!", Baker shot out from cover and rushed the table, one of the three switched his sights over to Baker.

Just as he got to the table, a second round punctured his right hip. Despite a jolt of pain forcing him to the ground, Baker crawled as fast as he could towards the table and flipped it toward himself in an attempt to provide some concealment.

"Got it!", Baker coughed out to Pasto and grabbed the device.

As soon as he touched the cube it sparked up in a near-blinding, bright blue light which illuminated the room.

Baker felt energy shoot up his arm.

"Shit, here! Take it!", Baker threw it too Pasto. As it flew threw the air a small bolt of electricity emerged from the cube and made its way back to the thrower.

The blue light was growing brighter; the more it did, the more light headed Baker got.

His efforts to stay conscious failed him. Time seemed to slow as darkness ate away at his vision.

**Alrighty, this ones done. Hopeful it lives up to expectations. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts however negative or positive. **


	3. UPDATE

Hello! I have not given up on the story. My occupation is quite taxing from times. I will of course still update, may just be awhile. I appreciate the comments though currently I don't have time to directly respond to them since I'm currently on the clock.

Just wanted to let you know this story hasn't been abandoned :)

Sorry for the wait.


End file.
